A Birthday Gone Wrong
by MechaJellyfish
Summary: It's Ayumi's 18th birthday party and her friends seem to have gone a bit... overboard. What with a ladies' night hosted by her mother and a crazy gift from Seiko, Ayumi's 'ascent into womanhood' has gone far beyond its limits already. But, now they're visiting... a strip club!


_**A/N:**_This is a little something I wrote over the past week... It's really weird xD It starts off innocent, but then Seiko and my interpretation of Ayumi's mother start having fun and, well, that's never good...  
>Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!"<p>

Ayumi staggered backwards as a bright light illuminated the room and a chorus of voices filled her ears, some high and some low. As she opened her squinted eyes, she looked at all the people filling the room and her heart burst. "You guys..." she muttered with tears quickly gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Ayumi-chan..." Hinoe purred as she moved toward her little sister. She wrapped her arms around her and cuddled her gently. "Don't cry..."

"But you all did this for me..." she sniffled as she looked around the room. All her family was there, of course, but her friends were there as well, along with some of her mother's friends. A pile of presents lay on a table for her and a banner with 'Happy 18th Birthday!' written on it was strung across the back wall.

"Of course we did, sweetie!" Ayumi's mother, Asuka, chimed. "We all love you and want you to have a happy birthday!"

Even thought they knew what Asuka meant when she said that, Satoshi and Sakutaro both looked slightly uncomfortable, Yoshiki even more so.

Ayumi just blushed a light pink and wiped at her eyes after Hinoe had let go. "Thank you..."

Everyone smiled warmly at her, until Seiko yelled, "Let's get this party started!" She slammed down the play button on a stereo in the middle of the room and Baby Metal began blasting from the speakers.

As the adults began spilling out of the room, Asuka slinked over to Ayumi and murmured to her, "We'll be back in about an hour to watch you open the presents, ok?"

Seeing Ayumi's curt nod, she smiled, pressed a short kiss against her daughter's forehead and fled the room.

"Sooo, how's the night gonna play out, birthday girl?" Seiko asked, resting her head on her hand as she sat on the tatami mats.

"Well, we have around an hour to just do whatever here, and then I'll be opening my presents. That's all I really know," Ayumi responded thoughtfully. "You helped plan this, you should know what we're doing!"

"Oh, I do, honey, I do," Seiko grinned as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Seiko!" Naomi cried. Then she added in a low whisper, "Don't let her catch on..."

"Catch on to what?" Ayumi asked, perplexed.

"Nothing, Shinozaki-san, don't worry," Mayu giggled.

Ayumi looked up at the three boys expectantly and Satoshi defensively put his hands up. "Hey, don't ask us, we're just as in the dark as you!" he told her truthfully.

Ayumi sighed and slumped her shoulders. "God, fine..." she mumbled, agitated. It was her birthday and they weren't even letting her in on what was happening!

Hating to see her like that, Yoshiki turned to the other girls. "Hey, if something's going on, you better tell her. It's her birthday after all..." He slowly trailed off as all three girls sent him a death glare.

"Nothing," Mayu chirped.

"-is," Naomi added, her eyebrow slightly twitching.

"-going," Seiko fuelled.

"-ON!" they shouted in unison, causing Yoshiki to run and hide behind Satoshi.

"Satoshi, save me!" he yelped in fake terror.

"What the hell, Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled at him as he pulled back on his shoulders. "Ow, that hurts!"

"You're so weak," Yoshiki chuckled to himself before letting go.

"I saw no point in that," Naomi muttered with narrowed eyes.

Yoshiki just shrugged and replied with, "Neither did I."

"Guys, come on! Let's actually do something!" Seiko whined. Once her eyes caught sight of Sakutaro tapping away on his phone, she swiftly tugged it out of his hands. "Interact, Morishige!"

"Give that back!" Sakutaro yelled at her. "That's my property!"

"Hey, Ayumi-chan, catch!" Seiko threw the phone to Ayumi who, shocked by the sudden demand, accidentally let it drop to the ground and fall apart.

"NOOOO! MY PHONE!" Sakutaro cried as he dropped to his knees. "All the precious pictures, all the memorable conversations... gone..."

"At least you can upgrade from that flip piece of shit now," Yoshiki commented optimistically.

Sakutaro let out a roar and charged at Yoshiki who easily pushed him over.

"...well, that escalated quickly," Satoshi said.

"Come on, guys! Let's actually do something!" Naomi encouraged, seemingly unfazed by the event that had just occurred in front of her eyes.

Everyone sighed and settled on the tatami mats around Seiko who squealed in joy as Naomi sat beside her. "Oh, Naomi~, we'll have some fun!" she laughed maniacally.

"Seiko..." Naomi murmured nervously, hastily scooting away from her perverted friend in fear of being groped.

"No~ow, what shall we play?" Seiko asked everyone, a hint of seduction playing in her tone.

"Let's play a game of truth or dare!" Mayu suggested brightly, blushing as everyone's heads turned to look at her.

"I don't see why not," Yoshiki agreed as he leant back on his hands comfortably.

"No, no, no, NO!" Satoshi suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. "I think we all know what SHE-" He pointed at Seiko accusingly. "-has in store."

"That's not very nice, Mochida-kun!" Seiko pouted. "My life isn't all about being a perv, you know!"

"Mochida, let's just give it a try," Sakutaro compromised, recovered from his traumatisation after he realised he could just slip his phone's battery back in. "We can always try something else if you don't want to do it anymore after a few minutes."

Satoshi was silent for a few moments, just staring at the floor, before dipping his head. "Fine..." he muttered reluctantly.

Ayumi smiled once she heard that he was joining in. "Good. So, who's going first?" she asked the group curiously.

"The birthday girl~!" Seiko yelled in her best English accent, making Jazz hands.

"O-Ok..." Ayumi obliged nervously. To be honest, she had never really played this game. She wasn't one to have many friends, before that year of course, and generally hadn't played many group games at all. "Nakashima-san, truth or dare?"

"Hm? Oh, dare," Naomi answered calmly.

"Uh..." Ayumi hesitated, waiting for an idea to come to her. "I dare you to, uh... cluck like a chicken?"

Naomi smirked confidently. "Easy one!" she said as she stood up and began clucking and dancing around in a chicken-like way without a care in the world.

"Now then..." She cleared her throat before facing the male brunette in the room. "Satoshi! Truth or dare?"

Satoshi nearly fell over as soon as he heard his name being called. "U-Uh... t-t-truth," he managed out anxiously.

"Would you rather date Shinozaki-san or Suzumoto-san?" she asked him evilly. Of course, she liked him herself, but she planned on using this game effectively to work out whether she had any chance with him.

Ayumi's breath caught in her throat. Her or Mayu? She was sure to win this one! She snuck a smug glance at her crush, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" he yelped. He gulped as he felt Sakutaro and Yoshiki glaring daggers through the back of his head. He already knew Yoshiki had it bad for Ayumi, he'd told him a while ago. But Sakutaro still hadn't told anyone that he liked Mayu soo... "Um... Suzumoto..."

Ayumi's heart immediately snapped in half. _Why her?_ she thought desperately. _Why not me?!_ _What does she have that I don't?!_

Yoshiki glanced over at Ayumi, expecting her to be suffering inside, and he was unsurprisingly greeted with a grief-stricken face. Of course, he felt a world of pain for her, but he also felt slightly glad that she finally realised Satoshi didn't see her as a romantic interest at all.

"Ne, are you ok, Ayumi-chan?" Seiko asked worriedly once she saw how completely deflated she looked.

"I'm... fine," Ayumi responded after breaking out of her depressed daze. "I'm fine."

"Well, be sure to let me know if you're not feeling well, ok?" Seiko insisted, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "We don't want the Class Rep to be sick on her birthday!"

Ayumi forced a smile at her. "I will," she told her with an equally forced giggle.

Yoshiki hid a wince as he saw her smile falter for a second. He knew exactly how she felt, in fact, he had been feeling that way for two years. But he let her be and kept to himself.

The group of friends eventually got bored of Truth or Dare since no one could think of any good dares and moved on to many other games. Ayumi's mood gradually grew better and better until she could grin and laugh with her friends for real.

Soon, an hour had passed by in the blink of an eye and the adults were all squeezing back into the room to continue the party.

"Time to open your presents, dear!" Asuka smiled gently at her daughter as she gestured toward the table.

"Thank you, Mother," Ayumi replied politely as she made her way to the presents, her feet padding on the tatami mats.

She opened the presents from her family first, politely reading out the cards, thanking those who gave the presents, and carefully peeling off the wrapping paper. They all mostly gave her manga or occult things, though she also got some new clothes as well.

Her presents from her friends were... a little different. Satoshi had, of course, just bought her a new pack of candles, scented with a smell she didn't even like. Naomi and Mayu saved up together to buy her a short light novel series that Ayumi had been secretly craving. Sakutaro didn't know what to buy although he had given it quite a bit of thought and ended up just buying her a few packs of Pocky.

"Ne, Ayumi-chan, open mine next, open mine next!" Seiko cried as she picked her own gift for Ayumi off the table and waved it all around.

"Ok, ok," Ayumi giggled as she took the present from Seiko's hands.

"_To the best Class Rep in the world,_

_I hope you enjoy the schnoodle out of your birthday! Congrats on turning 18!_

_P.S - I think this present will come in very handy know that you're in your later years..."_

Ayumi sent Seiko a questioning look but she just laughed and backed up next to Naomi. "This better not be what I think it is, Seiko," Naomi snapped at her best friend.

"Heheh, you'll see soon enough..." Seiko murmured deviously.

Ayumi stared at the box in her hands for a second, momentarily scared of what it may contain. Then, she lightly shrugged. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

The moment she took the wrapping paper off, she immediately regretted it. Her mother let out a high-pitched scream and most of the adults just gasped. Seiko started laughing her ass off while Naomi was yelling at her sternly. Yoshiki and Sakutaro just stared with their mouths wide open, stunned into silence, while Satoshi flushed a bright red.

In Ayumi's hands was a vibrator.

She abruptly dropped it and stumbled backward a bit, a deep red engulfing her face and neck. She wasn't just embarassed that she had held a vibrator, but she was ashamed that everyone she knew had seen her do it.

"Seiko! What the hell were you thinking?! Apologize!" Naomi scream-whispered to her friend.

Seiko just grinned smugly and folded her arms. "Nope."

Ayumi's father was sent over to dispose of the vibrator, sending Seiko a deadly glare all the while.

All in the room fell into an awkward silence for a while after he left. The tension in the air was thick and Ayumi's head began to reel. It was only when her father came back into the room and cleared his throat that everyone got back on track.

Ayumi then realised that Yoshiki's present was the only one she hadn't opened yet. She couldn't really say she knew him that well, so she was extremely curious over what he had gotten her. The bluenette trailed over to the last present sitting on the table. It was very small and covered with plain dark blue wrapping paper. The thought occurred to her that he could have bought it to match her hair since the colours were almost exact but she pushed that idea away with a tiny blush. He wouldn't do that just for her.

She picked up the card that lay next to the gift and read it aloud.

"_Shinozaki,_

_I know we haven't been friend for very long but you seriously saved me in first year. So thanks._

_I hope you have a happy birthday and enjoy my present._

_Kishinuma._"

Ayumi sent him a small smile from across the room and then set to opening the present. Once the wrapping was off, she noticed it was jewellery box. More curious than ever, she quickly flipped it open and gasped at what was inside. "Oh my God..." she murmured, studying it.

He had given her a necklace with a long gold chain and hanging off the end was a small golden cat with tiny emeralds for eyes.

"What is it?" Seiko asked and bounced to Ayumi to look over her shoulder. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

Soon, everyone had rushed over to see and were 'oo'ing and 'ah'ing at it. Yoshiki lingered back, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yoshiki, how much did this cost?!" Satoshi asked his bleach-haired friend.

Yoshiki groaned. There it was. The question he'd hoped nobody would ask. "Uh... 12000¥..." he muttered under his breath, looking at the ground rather than everyone else.

"Kishinuma-kun, now much did it cost?"

He jumped back as he heard the voice, realising Ayumi was standing right in front of him. "G-God, don't scare me like that..." he said to her.

"How much did it cost?" she asked again, more sternly.

Yoshiki gulped nervously. "12000¥..." he answered.

He was met with a hard hit to shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"That's for making me feel like I have to repay you," she said stiffly. "And this is for spending so much on me."

And before Yoshiki could say so much as a word, Ayumi had pulled him to her and embraced him tightly. Yoshiki entire face had turned red, and, unbeknownst to him, Ayumi's had too, and he quickly looked away from everyone to try and hide it.

She pulled away a few seconds after, not wanting it to look like she was enjoying it although she actually was. Naomi and Seiko looked back and forth between Yoshiki, who was obviously blushing profusely even though he was looking at the ground, to Ayumi, who was trying to keep a confident composure although her heart was pounded dangerously fast in her chest.

Ayumi wasn't sure whether it was just that it was her first time hugging a boy other than her father that made her feel light-headed or that it was Yoshiki, but either way it made her mind go into overdrive.

"Ok, I suppose that's the party for you men tonight!" Asuka laughed. All the males in room looked at Asuka questioningly. "Us women are having ourselves a Ladies Night!" she explained light-heartedly.

Ayumi spun around to face Mayu, Seiko and Naomi. "So that's what you guys were hiding!" she yelled at them accusingly.

Mayu looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yeah..." she replied as she twisted her foot around.

Most of the men began muttering amongst themselves, then said their goodbyes and exited the shoji doors.

"Well, I've got work soon anyway..." Yoshiki sighed, half to himself, as he hovered around the door.

"Bye, Kishinuma-kun," Ayumi said to him, waving shyly.

Yoshiki's heart lifted at this one action and he felt disappointed that he had to leave, but he waved back then left the house.

Satoshi, Sakutaro and the rest of the men left shortly after that and Asuka hastily shut the door before beginning the first game. The women all chatted about the most trivial things and laughed as some recalled their most embarrassing experiences.

They got onto discussing men and Seiko immediately smirked. "I don't know about you guys, but I've seen Naomi throwing Mochida some suggestive looking glances," she supplied to the conversation.

"WHAT?!" Naomi shrieked at Seiko, her face turning a deep red. "I did not!"

"Don't deny it, Naomi~! I know you like him!" Seiko giggled devilishly.

Naomi went silent, and Ayumi wasn't entirely sure if the extreme blush that had spead across her face was from embarrassment or anger.

Asuka laughed. "Ayumi seems to have the hots for that blonde boy." She chucked at her daughter's startled expression.

"N-No way!" Ayumi stammered, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Personally, I don't see why you don't marry him right now. I mean, he spent over ten thousand yen on you! My Jun has never done that for me..." a lady spoke up.

"Love isn't all about money!" Ayumi protested.

"Oh, but that truly was a magical hug," Seiko added, clutching her hands to her heart. "It was filled with such passion, such drive! I honestly don't see how you didn't have sex right on the spot." That earned a few 'is-she-ok?' looks from other ladies.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SEIKO?!" Naomi screamed at her best friend.

"Uh, I think this conversation is over now..." Ayumi murmured, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Indeed," Asuka agreed, shooting Seiko a 'what-the-fuck' look herself. "But now it's time for your third surprise of the night!"

"Another?"

"Yes! This one will truly make you a woman," Asuka said, earning giggles from her other friends. "We'll be going to a... strip club!"

If Ayumi's blush had began to fade, it had come back again. "Why?!"

"Don't ask questions, let's all just get in the car."

So, the group of ladies all got into four cars and drove to the strip club. The entire way there, Ayumi was questioning what had gotten into everyone. _A strip club?!_ she yelled in her head. _What are they all thinking?!_

Once they arrived, they all giggled amongst themselves as they pushed open the wooden double doors. It both looked and smelled musky inside and the walls were covered with what looked like purple velvet. They all payed the entry fee and walked further into the establishment. They entered the main building through another pair of double doors and Ayumi gasped, quickly looking away from the near naked men dancing on poles or just walking around. Mayu hastily followed Ayumi's example, also not particularly keen on the idea of looking at the men.

"Ayumi-chan, you're acting as though you've never seen a naked man before!" Seiko chucked.

"That's because I haven't!" Ayumi hissed back at her angrily. "It's... It's disgusting to even be here!"

"Aw, c'mon Ayumi-chan! Lighten up!" Seiko laughed. "It is your birthday!"

And with that, the ladies all marched into the main area, Ayumi and Mayu following them reluctantly.

"I wish Shige-nii was here..." Mayu whimpered. "If he knew I had to watch this, he wouldn't stand for it..."

Ayumi nodded in agreement but kept her eyes focused on the back of her mother's head, not wanting to accidentally glimpse the men that were dancing in the club.

"Well, let's enjoy the view, shall we?" Asuka laughed as she sat down on a chair that was facing one of the platforms with a man dancing on a pole.

Mayu, Naomi, Seiko, Hinoe and Ayumi all sat down at chairs beside her and the other women all disappeared into different directions. While Naomi didn't really care, and Asuka, Hinoe and Seiko were all enjoying themselves, Ayumi and Mayu both huddled together, trying to avert their gazes from the pole dancers.

"This is the worst..." Ayumi muttered to Mayu distastefully.

"I hope we go home soon..." Mayu agreed.

Suddenly, a man loomed over them. He was skinny but had tattoos covering his arms, and a tiny moustache sat on his upper lip. "How are you girls enjoying your night?" he asked them. "Wanna go to one of the back rooms so I can show you a good time?"

"HELL YES!" Seiko screeched as she leapt from her seat. "C'mon, let's go guys!"

And before anyone could protest, Seiko and Asuka grabbed everyone's wrists and pulled them along behind them as they followed the man. They were lead through a curtain of beads into a small hall and into the second room on the left.

"Now, you ladies stay here while I go prepare myself," he said as he waggled his eyebrows, earning giggles from Asuka, Seiko and Hinoe.

"This is gonna be the best!" Seiko yelled joyfully.

"You mean the worst?" Ayumi snapped at her. "I can't believe we're doing this..."

"Oh, come on, Ayumi-chan," Hinoe said to her, though she sympathised with her as she had to go through the same thing when she was eighteen herself. "It won't be that bad."

Ayumi groaned but didn't protest any further. There'd be no getting through her mother's thick skull, let alone Seiko's, anyway.

The ladies all chatted to each other, except Ayumi who just stared out the crack in the door, plotting her escape. She caught glimpse of a head of blonde hair and her eyes immediately widened. "Ki...shinuma-kun?" she murmured.

The boy seemed to have stopped. The door was pulled open, revealing Yoshiki with equally widened eyes. "Shinozaki?!" he half screamed, his face turning multiple shades of red.

Ayumi's face flushed when she realised he only had on a pair of pants, a bowtie and a pair of cuffs, his entire chest and abdomen completely revealed to her.

"Fuck..." he cursed under his breath and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Ok, you can't tell anyone about-"

"Well, well, Kishinuma- or should I say, Kinkynuma!" Seiko teased.

Nobody even commented on her extremely bad pun as they turned to the door. "Kishinuma, you work here?!" Naomi exclaimed.

"God-fucking-dammit..." he muttered.

Seiko was laughing half to death, but she still made time to talk. "K-K-Kishin-numa is a-a st-stripper..!" she gasped out, tears streaming from her eyes.

Ayumi was still staring at him with her mouth wide open and Hinoe half-smirked at her. "Are you happy with this strip club now?" she asked her cheekily.

"O-Onee-chan!" Ayumi snapped out of her daze and turned to her sister angrily. "Not you too!"

"Ah, don't worry, Ayumi-chan. I'm just kidding around," she smiled to her little sister.

"What the hell are you doing working here, Kishinuma?" Naomi asked him curiously.

"I may or may not be broke right now," he replied stiffly.

"Oh-Oh my fucking God! H-He b-b-bought A-Ayumi that neckl-lace and n-n-now he's b-b-broke!" Seiko could barely breathe by now. "N-Naomi, help me p-please, I'm d-d-d-dying here...!"

"Shut up, Seiko!" Naomi hissed venomously at her. "This isn't a laughing matter!"

Yoshiki stood uncomfortably in the doorway, embarrassed beyond belief. "S-So, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, trying to take attention away from the fact that he himself was a stripper.

"It's part of our ladies night," Seiko explained. "We already finished the part about telling Ayumi to have sex with you."

Yoshiki's eyes widened to saucers and somehow his blush intensified. "W-What?"

Ayumi double-overed in her seat and Hinoe had to help pick her up off the floor. "Shinohara-san, I already said that conversation was over!" she yelled at her, her eyes pleading her not to say any more.

Seiko shrugged. "Oh well."

"Anyway, we're currently waiting for a man with tattoos all down his arms to come and 'service' us," Asuka giggled.

"Like give Ayumi a lap dance or something, I dunno," Seiko added nonchalantly.

Yoshiki heart tightened in his chest before Ayumi screeched, "I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!"

"OH FUCKING WELL," Seiko yelled back, before turning to Yoshiki again. A lightbulb suddenly went on in her head. She slammed fifty dollars on the table and said, "No, YOU say give her a lap dance!"

Yoshiki heart immediately began pounding against his rib cage. _I can't do that to her...!_ he thought to himself. _It'll completely ruin my chances with her! _"B-But I just work on the pole..." he murmured in protest.

Seiko smothered a laugh beneath her hand. "It's so much funnier when he says it out loud," she muttered to Asuka who nodded in agreement. But she leapt up and grabbed his shoulder, before whispering to him, "Do you really want another man to do that to her?"

She instantly knew she had won when she felt him stiffen. "How did you-" he began, but Seiko cut him off by speaking again.

"You've made it pretty obvious, Kishinuma. So, will you?" she asked him insistently.

"Fine, but I don't know any moves," he replied hesistantly.

"Oh, that's ok! I've seen enough movies to know a few!" she smiled brightly.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted..." he admitted as he let Seiko spin him around to face the group.

"Ayumi-chan, Kishinuma here has agreed to give you a lap dance," Seiko announced bluntly.

Yoshiki flinched. "Don't phrase it like that, please..." he muttered to her.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Ayumi, who face immediately flushed a deeper red at the sudden closeness and she leaned back in her seat to try to avoid it. "Shinohara-san, what are you sa-"

"Ok, so put your hands behind your neck and kinda just rotate your hips," Seiko instructed. She sighed when he stood rigid. "Here, do it with me." She began doing what she'd told him to do and he stiffly followed. "Come on, Kishinuma! Get into it!"

"Seiko, is that really necessary?" Naomi asked her friend.

"No one can enjoy a lap dance if the dancer is too embarrassed to actually put effort into it," she commented.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Yoshiki began rotating his hips in bigger motions. I can't believe I'm doing this... he sighed in his head.

"That's the spirit!" Seiko cheered with a gleeful smile. "Now move closer!"

Ayumi couldn't help but watch Yoshiki, much to her mother's amusement. She couldn't deny she found the way his body was moving extremely, well... attractive.

She lightly gasped in surprise as Yoshiki took the tiniest step toward her. Seiko groaned exasperatedly. "Closer!" she exclaimed and shoved him forward.

He almost fell off balance and onto Ayumi but quickly straightened himself, glaring at Seiko. By now, it seemed like Ayumi's cheeks were going to be permanently red.

"Ok, next move! Do, like, push-ups on the back of the chair," she commanded. He sent her a confused look so she put her hands on the back of the chair and started pushing off it and back down. "Like this! But you do it so your face goes either side of Ayumi-chan each time you do it."

Yoshiki blushed and before he could do anything else, Seiko huffed impatiently and put his arms either side of Ayumi. "Now go!" she demanded.

_What have I got to lose? _he thought. _If she asks about it, I'll just say I needed the money..._

He turned his head to face her, only to find her tomato-red face mere centimetres from his own, and turned it again, immensely flustered. To try to take his mind off of certain thoughts, he began doing as Seiko had previously instructed him.

Ayumi sat straight in her seat as his face came down near either side of her own, blushing furiously. She could feel his breath on her ears as he panted from the effort, and it made her feel exceedingly strange. Every now and then she would feel his cheek brush against hers and it nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Asuka and Hinoe laughed at their loved one's reactions, whispering to each other when they weren't gazing at the two.

Instructions kept on tumbling out of Seiko's mouth, the moves slowly getting even more and more lewd. "Ok, now straddle her legs with your knees and thrust your hi-"

"I think that's enough now, Shinohara," Mayu intervened, much to Seiko's chagrin, but Yoshiki and Ayumi's relief. "It's getting a little... well, intimate..."

"Na~w, but it's only just starting!" Seiko pouting, faking tears as she turned to Naomi. "Naomi, won't you at least stand by me?"

"You've screwed with them enough, Seiko," Naomi said sternly, disappointing Seiko again.

"Ugh... you guys are no fun," she whined. She then turned to the bleach-haired and slapped the 5000¥ into his hand. "You lasted longer than I thought you would. Good job."

"Uh, thanks...?" he responded as he stuffed the money into his pocket. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school..." He headed toward the door. "And please - PLEASE - don't tell anyone about my, uh, predicament, ok?"

"I won't, I promise," Mayu told him sincerely. She glanced over at Ayumi who was still breathless and dazed. "and I'm sure Shinozaki-san won't either."

"You know, unless it comes up..." Naomi responded. "...I'll try not to add it to any conversation."

"The whole will know about it by Tuesday."

"SEIKO!"

"Ok, fine. I'll keep it to myself..." Seiko huffed childishly.

"Thank you, I guess," Yoshiki replied, quirking an eyebrow quizzically. "I'll see you all in school..."

And without another word, he disappeared out of the door and into the hallway. The man from before stepped in soon after, saying, "Who's first?"

"ME!" Seiko yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Well, that happened.


End file.
